Control Yourself
by InuLaaaver
Summary: WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! THIS STORY CONTAINS VERY VERY VERY MATURE CONTENT! Inuyasha is finding it hard to control himself around Kagome. What will happen when they find themselves alone? ONE-SHOT LEMON! RATED MA! R&R please


YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. THIS IS A VERY MATURE ONE SHOT.

Summary: Inuyasha struggles with control as Kagome matures over the years.

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA

* * *

Inuyasha sat against the trunk of a large tree with his arms tightly crossed inside the giant sleeves of his red haori. He watched the campfire dance and emit an angelic glow across the face of the girl who had changed his whole life. She affected him in ways no one else had, not even Kikyou.

Inuyasha studied her as she prepared dinner for their group. Her long black hair gently waved in the wind almost like it was beckoning him to come closer. A scowl appeared on his face as he clenched his teeth. No, she certainly was not a girl anymore and that was the problem.

"Are you just going to glare at me all night? What did I do to make you so mad?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha turned away sharply. "Keh, well you're taking forever making my dinner!" It was the best he could come up with. Not very good and he knew that, but it did the job.

Kagome chose to ignore his comment in order to prevent another fight with him. That seemed to be all they were doing lately. For some reason Inuyasha had been avoiding her lately. It was either that or he was finding something to yell at her about. She wished she knew why. She continued laying out food for dinner.

Inuyasha finished his ramen in record time as usual. Then he turned his attention back to Kagome. It had been almost five years since Kagome released him from his curse on that tree. He would only ever admit to himself that he enjoyed the journey that they had been on for the past four years. Over time she has grown and so has his feelings for her. _Keh, what feelings. I don't care about her._

As much as Inuyasha tried to convince himself he felt nothing for Kagome, he knew it was a lie. He felt things, unexplainable things; things that he had never even felt with Kikyou. He started studying Kagome again. Kagome was much different from Kikyou.

His eyes scanned her smooth face that was still glowing from the fire. The flames danced in her kind chocolate eyes as she chewed slowly on her food. She was beautiful. His gaze continued lower as it had been doing for a while now. Those curves that had grown over the years proved that she was no longer the same girl that came through the well. She still wore that same green uniform, which made everything stand out even more than was necessary.

Some sauce from her bowl slid off her chopsticks and landed in between her breasts. Inuyasha felt himself tighten. He silently cursed. _Must she insist on wearing those clothes!_

What she did next pushed him to the brink of insanity. He could not look away as much as he tried to force himself too. Without thinking anything of it, Kagome took her finger and smoothly swiped it across her cleavage before shoving her finger inside her mouth sucking off the sauce with her moist lips and tongue.

It was quick, but to Inuyasha it was slow motion. _God I am worse than Miroku. _Inuyasha had had enough. His pants were tight enough as it was. He stood quickly and turned to leave. "Where are you going Inuyasha?" Sango asked curiously.

Inuyasha did not turn around because he knew he wouldn't be able to resist looking at Kagome. "I need to go for a little walk," he replied.

"Would you like us to go with you?" Miroku asked.

"You're not going to see Kikyou are you?" Sango asked.

Inuyasha snapped, "Can't I do my _"business"_ in peace!?"

A blush rose to everyone's cheeks as they were silenced. Inuyasha left without another word said.

He was partly telling the truth. He did need to go for a walk or run was more like it, but not for the kind of business he made them think. After a few minutes, Inuyasha stopped next to a hot spring. He knew that the girls usually bathed here, but he was sure they wouldn't be there any time soon. Besides, Kagome had just taken a bath the previous night.

Inuyasha retightened at that thought. Her clothes falling off her body before she stepped inside the nice warm water. Her hands caressing her smooth skin as she washed her breasts and her…

Inuyasha had his hand down his pants and was stroking himself now imagining he was the one washing Kagome. Running his hands over her hardened nipples, how he would love to suck on them and play with them with his tongue.

He remembered seeing someone do this on a video he had accidentally found in Kagome's grandpa's room. Kagome said he should sleep in there because he grandpa was out of town and she told him to watch some T.V. It was in the DVD player, what was he supposed to do? Inuyasha found himself unable to tear his attention from the film and snuck in when he could, to watch and "study" as much as possible. He admitted, at first he didn't know what to think of it, but the people seemed to be enjoying themselves. Especially the woman. _I wonder if Kagome would like that, _he often thought.

He removed his haori. He needed more. He winced a little at the heat when he stepped in the hot spring, but his erection felt better when he had the smoothness of the water to help him out. He continued stroking himself faster with images of Kagome's naked body pressed up against his. He moved his hips, thrusting himself in and out of his hand, imagining Kagome screaming his name.

His hand tightened as he let out a loud moan during his release. After he finished, his sense of reality came rushing back to him. "God I'm pathetic."

"Come on Inuyasha. It's just for tonight. It's my mom's birthday and I need to see her." Kagome begged Inuyasha to let her go home for the night. Inuyasha knew he should let her go, especially with all the trouble he had been having lately, but he hated when she left him. He felt so lost and alone.

He growled frustratingly, "Fine, but I'm going with you," he added selfishly.

Kagome smiled. "Thanks Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha looked away with a scowl, "Yeah, yeah, just hurry up so we can get this over with."

Kagome nodded and quickly gathered her things in her big yellow back pack. After saying her goodbyes to everyone she jumped through the well with Inuyasha holding her protectively by the waist.

"Surprise!" Kagome yelled as she threw the front door open. But they were met with silence. Kagome walked in and searched the house for anyone, calling out her family member's names, but it looked like no one was home. After going into the kitchen she found a note held by a magnet on the fridge.

_Dear Kagome,_

_Your grandpa has won us tickets for a cruise for my birthday. I'm sorry if you came home for my birthday, but it was a last minutes birthday surprise. We will be back on Sunday night, possibly Monday. I look forward to seeing you soon. I miss you. Tell Inuyasha we miss him as well._

_Love you,_

_Mom_

Kagome sighed out loud. "It figures they would leave the one day I can come home."

Inuyasha noticed that Kagome was distressed and peaked over her shoulder to see what was upsetting her so much. "What is it?"

Kagome let out another sigh, "My mom went on a cruise for her birthday so she won't be here until the end of the week."

Inuyasha stepped back trying to hide how shocked he was. _Dammit! I can't be here alone with Kagome. I can't control myself as it is._ "Good, now we can go home," he said before walking toward the door.

However, Kagome stopped him before he reached the door. "Wait Inuyasha, you promised I could stay here for one night and I haven't slept in a real bed in such a long time. Please, let's just stay. It's already late."

Inuyasha cursed again. "Fine!"

Inuyasha couldn't stop pacing in Kagome's room. She was in the shower and he couldn't shake his thoughts about what he knew she was doing in there. He had to restrain himself from kicking the door down to join her. _What do I do? What do I do? God why can't I stop thinking like this!?_

He was torn from his thoughts when a familiar scent hit his nose. The scent of Kagome's lavender shampoo. Inuyasha whipped around quickly to see Kagome standing with a towel tightly wrapped against her body that glistened with the water that dripped from her skin. His jaw dropped at the sight.

"Inuyasha what are you doing?" she asked innocently.

"K-Kagome, I-I…" he didn't know what to say. He had been trying so hard to control his thoughts and actions and now here she was, practically naked. He didn't notice that he was walking towards her.

"Inuyasha?" she asked in a nervous tone. She couldn't take her eyes off of him as couldn't he to her. She could feel his hot breath on her lips now. Her eyelids started to droop when she felt him get even closer. "Inuyasha," she whispered, "What are you-."

But she was silenced with the soft lips of Inuyasha. Her eyes rolled back into her head as he deepened the kiss. His tongue slowly slipped into her mouth and causing her to let out a quiet moan. Her arms subconsciously went around his neck completely forgetting about the towel that was now at her feet.

Inuyasha pulled away when he felt the towel hit his bare feet. His gaze immediately dropped and a deep blush set in as he studied Kagome's naked body. It was even more breathe taking than he remembered. Although he did only see her briefly, he remembered her vividly.

Kagome didn't have time to blush before Inuyasha pulled her to him and started kissing her neck and shoulders slowly. She let out a gasp and her breathing started to stagger when she felt his warm lips slowly make their way down to her shoulders. Chills travelled to the ends of her body as his rough hands roamed her body, softly caressing every inch.

"Inuyasha I-."

She was silenced when Inuyasha brought his lips to her and captured her in a loving passionate kiss. "I'm sorry Kagome. I'll stop if you want me too. It's just-."

Kagome put a finger to his lips and shook her head. "No Inuyasha. I don't want you to stop. I want this. I want you."

Inuyasha pulled her to him and kissed her forehead. "I want you too. God Kagome I want you. I've wanted this for so long." He pulled away so he could stare into her deep brown eyes. "I-I," he took a deep breath before trying again, "Kagome, I-I ILOVEYOU."

Kagome grabbed on to the back of his neck and pulled his lips to hers. "I love you too Inuyasha. I always have."

Inuyasha gracefully slipped his arm down her bare back and scooped her up in his arms. He clung her naked figure tightly and possessively to his own body. He carried her to her bed and laid her down softly, never taking his eyes from hers.

She laid sprawled out on her mattress waiting patiently for Inuyasha to finally take her as she always imagined he would. She watched as he removed his clothes slowly then leaned down to kiss her.

Inuyasha gently grabbed her breast in his large hand making her moan against his mouth. She gasped when he started to lightly caress her nipples by making soft circles with his thumbs.

Much to her dislike his lips left hers and made their way slowly down her neck down her chest and over her breasts. He teased her with feathered kisses around her nipples, and then lightly circled them with his warm tongue. She let out a loud gasp when his mouth finally captured one in his mouth while his hand massaged her other breast.

But he stopped with a gasp when Kagome caught him by surprise. Her smooth delicate hands were on his erection. Never had he ever thought it could feel this good. Her hands 

moved so perfectly making him writhe with pleasure as her fingers closed around his tender tip while her other hand petted him elsewhere.

His voice was gruff, "Kagome. Oh God Kagome."

She smiled at the way she was effecting him. He was obviously enjoying himself and it was thanks to her.

He resumed to kissing her breasts again in order to keep himself from going over the edge just yet and continued the train to even lower places. Kagome's face held a pout when she felt her toy leave her hand, but she didn't have too much time to think about it. Before she knew it his lips where already down to her stomach just above her naval.

Her breathing almost stop when his lips started approaching her curls while his hands continued to caress her legs. He had to hold her hips in place when she started squirming. She could feel his hot breath just over her and it was making her crazy.

His kisses were teasing as they circled everywhere but where she wanted them. His lips never reached where she wanted them to, but something else did. She let out a smile cry when his tongue began to swirl in between her legs. A sensation arose that she had never felt before and it only increased as he continued.

She moaned his name as his fingers circled her opening before a clawed finger entered her opening making her scream with pleasure. He pumped in and out slowly while he continued to flick his tongue in the way she loved.

When he stopped she wanted to scream at him and began pulling at his arms, but he wouldn't budge. However, she wasn't left disappointed for long when this time he replaced his fingers with his tongue. His fingers switched places and continued everything in reverse.

Kagome could feel it. Whatever it was, she was almost there, almost there. And then it shattered leaving her shaking with spasms while Inuyasha willingly cleaned up the mess with his tongue.

Kagome's body went limp with satisfaction, but Inuyasha clearly wasn't done. He crawled up the bed seductively with a special gleam in his eye. _It can't get any better than that-. _Her thought was interrupted when she felt him penetrate her opening again, breaking her barrier. But this time it wasn't his finger. It was something much bigger. She threw back her head into her pillow and screamed out in ecstasy.

Inuyasha brought his lips down to hers, having been away from them for too long. He thrust himself in and out increasingly getting faster and harder with each stroke. Kagome 

continued her cries of delight when her lips could get away and wrapped her legs tightly and possessively around him.

She screamed out his name over and over as he thrust himself harder and harder making her sensations rise and shatter again and again like a never ending roller coaster.

Inuyasha's moans continued to get louder and higher pitch as he felt himself reaching his peak. His body trembled as he tried to hold off as best as he could, but he knew he wouldn't be able to and with his last few strokes he let out a finally cry and collapsed on Kagome's body, careful not to crush her.

They remained joined as they tried to catch their breath. Inuyasha slipped his arms around her as he rolled off. A smile spread across their faces while they laid satisfied in each other's arms.

Inuyasha pulled her close and captured her lips one last time before they fell asleep. "I love you so much Kagome."

Kagome smiled with her head up against his bare chest, listening to his heart beat slow. "I love you too, Inuyasha."

It wasn't long before they drifted to sleep; both hoping that if this was a dream, that it would never end.

* * *

My first one-shot. My first Lemon. Tell me what you think.


End file.
